Washing Up
by soju-drip
Summary: One shot SiWook Christian boy tries his best to hold back but apparently washing up just turns him on! YAOI


Rating ~ M

Pairing ~ SiWook [Siwon/Ryeowook]

Disclaimer ~ If they were mine, I could make a cracking business renting them out to party's!

A/N ~ Whoooo I'm back! ^^ This is a one shot for my abusive BFFL! She constantly complains... this is my _ATTEMPT _at pwp... as I've said before, I suck at smut. I kinda don't understand the weird first person thing going on either, but this is how the idea came to me so I tried it! Oh and I swear more! I don't usually swear but I let rip!  
It is only short and again, more Ryeowook admiration going on!

**Washing Up**

You watch as he wiggles his hips, twirls his delicate wrists and flicks his hair. Your muscles twitch, you know what this feeling means. You want him, you want him so badly it drives you insane everytime he curls up next to you, with his light breathing and fruity smell and smiles that innocent smile. You want to dirty him so badly it hurts.

You watch, jealousy coursing through your veins as Donghae pulls him close to dance, bottle of beer in one hand, Ryeowook's finely chiselled arse in the other.  
You see his perfect lips part as that sweet as honey giggle passes them, you could cum easily by just that sound.

"KIM RYEOWOOK!"

The dancing stops as he turns his doe like eyes towards the kitchen, you watch as his Adams apple jumps as he gulps.

"Y-yes Teukie hyung?" You hear the tremble in his angelic voice and it sends shivers down your spine.

Leeteuk appears in the door way, you pay him no attention, you sight is glued on the eternal magnae, his eyes dilated with fear.

"I think you have some cleaning up to do in the kitchen don't you!?" Leeteuks eyes show his displeasure. He turns to the other members, "it's already late, you should all be in bed?!". A string of grumbled disagreement follows but the members begrudgingly begin to disperse. Leeteuk turns to you, his face softened, "Siwon-ah I need your help lifting something in the garden, would you mind?"

"Of course not", you reply in your usual deep and steady voice. You cast one last glance at Ryeowook as he shuffles off to the kitchen, his back hunched showing the contours of his back perfectly through his tight t-shirt.

The cold air manages to calm you slightly as does the concentration needed to lift the bench Leeteuk suddenly decided needed moving. Your muscles flex as you lift, it's not particularly heavy but it is awkward.  
Finally setting it down in Leeteuk's preferred spot you straighten your back, looking back at the house you see the bedroom lights flick off but one stays on, the kitchen. Your body tingles and heats up as you imagine him fussing with the washing up. His sleeves rolled up and his delicate wrists visible. His hands wet, cheeks flushed from the heat of the water and a grin on his face.

You only partly hear Leeteuk wish you good night as he climbs the stairs, you eyes are fixed on the kitchen door. You lick your lips, you're hungry alright but not for food. Opening the door you squint your eyes slightly against the light, coming into focus again you see him. Washing up as you imagined, humming softly. His backs to you offering you a mouth watering view of his arse, its curves visible through the thin cotton.  
You stare, you know your acting like an animal eyeing your prey but the thought just turns you on more.

You take a step forward, they snowball and before you know it your stood behind him, your so close you can see the light hairs on the back of his neck and can smell that intoxicating fruity scent.  
Leaning forward you place your hands on either side of him into the washing up bowl. He's so short his hair brushes your chin lightly. You feel him jump, brushing against your chest slightly and giving a small squeak.  
Your hard already, it's shameful but he's always been able to light a fire within you.

He recognises your muscle arms, his voice so high and sweet you feel your ears tingle, not to mention your cock. "Siwonnie hyung?" he looks into the bowl and sees your hands. "Your hands are dirty? Where you in the garden with Teukie hyung?" His feminine fingers slide down your wrist and carefully inspect your hand, you stifle a moan as your skin quivers.  
He proceeds to carefully wash them paying attention to each finger in turn and completely oblivious to how heavy your breathing has got on the back of his neck.

"There you go hyung!" his chirpy tone snaps you from your daze but the feeling still lingers.  
Without a thought to anything else you groan loudly, you hear him gasp as you clamp your wet hands to his chest and pull him backwards. His back meeting your chest, your lips meeting his neck and your arousal rubbing against his hip.  
His breathing increases, his chests rising quicker. He doesn't say anything, you so desperately want to hear his voice. Your lips millimetres from his ear you whisper, your voice husky and deep, "Wookie, are you done washing up?"  
You hear him catch his breath, your lips travel along his jaw line, his soft skin heavenly to your lips.  
He nods, you mentally kick yourself. This isn't a situation you should be in but it's too late now. Your hands feel like they're on fire. You've held them back for so long but now they're loose, free to do as they choose, they want to touch all of this small body in front of you.

Your lips get rougher, you suck, lick and nibble the creamy skin of his neck, one hand slides under his t-shirt. Its large and rough compared to the silky small chest. At the same time your other hand snakes its way into his pyjama bottoms. You feel him over his boxers, he's got more then you expected. His reactions are so innocent, he whimpers as you feel him hardening under your strokes. His grip tightens on the sink as his head falls forward, his breathing getting heavier. Your fingers rub his nipple as his chest rises and falls.  
Then the moment you've been waiting for, his perfect lips part as he tries to speak, "h-hyung…".  
That's enough to send you over the edge of sanity. You lift your hand slightly and ram it inside his boxers, quickly wrapping your strong fingers around him. You start moving quickly and he immediately bucks his back, crying out in pleasure. His knuckles already white holding onto the sink. You both forget the other members asleep upstairs as you mercilessly pump and he lets out a string of continues moans. You learn where he's sensitive and roughly rub your palm on his tip.

You know he's near. His small body trembles against you as his legs threaten to give out, but you're not ready for that yet. You remove your hand, pulling it out of his trousers completely. Grabbing his hips you spin him on the spot. You smirk as you see his eyes wide with surprise but misty with lust. You take a step forward, your eyes locked as his hips meet the cabinet behind him. You watch him catch his breath as you move closer, his large eyes fixed on you. Without waning you quickly yank his pyjama bottoms down, taking his boxers with them. You hear him yelp in shock and you chuckle lightly as you drop to your knees. You stare hungrily at his hard cock, dripping with need. Attention you are more than happy to give it.

You smile as he gasps, slowly sliding him into your mouth. You marvel at how sweet he tastes, deeper and deeper you take him resting your hands on his sharp hips. Your usual calm persona disappears as you try your hardest to drive him insane. Your tongue, mouth and lips working wonders as he cries out again, getting louder and louder. He leans forward, his mouth agape. You watch his face as you work, his beautiful features contorted with pleasure. _Stay like that, _you think, you want to watch his face as he releases. You suck harder and move faster. Your tongue forcefully pressing his tip as you pull back. "Ah… hyung… feel f-funny".

You watch intently as he opens his mouth and cries out, his eyes scrunched closed. He fills your mouth and you know it's the first time any ones made him do that. It's probably the best he's had, well, so far. You release him and smirk. Wiping your lips you stand and look down on his crown. His hairs so shiny you can't help but lean forward and kiss his head gently.  
You lean down, placing light kisses on his neck you whisper in his ear, "Ryeowook-ah, did that feel good?" Your hear him whimper, his head still bent. Your voice still husky you pull back and smirk, "I thought so…" Grabbing his arse roughly you lift him onto the edge of the sink, excited by the surprise on his face as he yelps. Giving a deep chuckle you move forward and capture his soft lips in a passionate kiss. You feel him pause then slowly kiss back, his small hands grasping your muscled arms.

Taking a step forward you position you self in-between his legs grabbing his thigh and pulling him closer you crash your crotch against his. Moaning loudly into his mouth with the friction.  
You can't hold back any more, his soft tongue slips against yours and he tastes so sweet! Leaning back you dip your fingers into the washing up water. Without breaking the kiss you turn your shoulders to the side. His trousers fall all the way down and you slide your hand along the inside of his thigh, pushing his legs further apart.  
One hand slides up his neck, gently combing his hair the other snakes down his chest. You grin slightly against his lips as you feel his cock has already started to come back to life.

You slide lower and find what you're looking for; you open your eyes and watch him as you slowly slide your wet finger into his entrance. "AH!" He cries out against your lips, his eyes scrunch as you lick his bottom lip. Pulling your finger back and thrusting again, you capture his lips. The hands on your arms grip tighter as you add the second, scissoring and thrusting you open your eyes as he suddenly lets out a scream into your mouth. He throws his head back and you give a low chuckle. "Feel good there?" You thrust again, hitting his spot harder. His legs wrap around your waist and his finger nails dig into your arms, another delicious cry escaping his bruised lips.

His breathing is so heavy, his skin is glistening with sweat and his moans are so erotic you feel your resistance slip. Your remove your fingers slowly, Ryeowook whimpers at the loss and you can no longer control yourself. You pull your own pyjamas down quickly and groan as the cold air meets your deprived cock. You grab his hips and pull him further forward, his arms wrap around your neck as you position himself. Turning your head slightly you kiss his cheek, resting your forehead against his brow you pull his hips towards you as he thrusts forward. His cries and your moans mingle as a mind blowing heat surrounds you. The small arms wrapped around you hold you so tight you feels his chest rising against yours. You pull back, your hands still on his hips and thrust hard, aiming for his spot again you hit it straight on. "AHH!" You know the pleasure is several times more intense then with your fingers, you moan loudly as his legs pull you nearer and you slide deeper. You kiss up his throat and nibble his chin. "You like Wookie?" you smirk, pulling back, nearly pulling out completely and thrust back roughly.  
"nnhhhhh!!... h-hyung!" His fingers claw at your back, the pain turns instantly to pleasure as you thrust again.  
"Fuck! You're so… tight!" Your breathing has become ragged and you thrust again. Your ears tingle as he moans loudly, arching his back and throwing his back his head. You slide your hands from his hips, running them up his sides and pulling his t-shirt up with them. Seeing his creamy perfect skin you lunge forward and attack hungrily. Your lips, tongue and teeth attack his nipple as you thrust again. Finger run into your dark, curly hair and pull your head closer as his back arches more. You moan against his skin and feel it prickle. More thrusts, again and again you roughly ram into him, your pace quickening as the gaps between his moans almost disappear.

"Shit Ryeowook… I'm…I'm close!" You growl against his bare chest as he whimpers above you, his mouth open in silent cries. Leaning back slightly you crane you head, running kisses down and up his chest as you roughly grab his cock and start moving fast, timing it with your thrusts.  
His arms slide from your back up your neck and cup your cheeks, you can feel them shake as the pleasure mounts in his body. He gently tugs, lifting your head he lowers his own and crashes your lips together. You're so taken aback you stare wide eyed at his closed lids for a moment before kissing him back roughly, you tongue forcing entry into his sweet cavern.  
After only a few more thrusts he looses concentration, panting hard against your lips, you smirk. Pecking his lips your pull back and slam into him hard. The fingers in your hair tug hard as he screams, cumming hard against your chests.

You moan loudly as his muscles contract around you, "fuck…" You open your eyes and look at his face. His eyes are closed and he's panting hard. You slide on hand from his hip and lift his chin, the other arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him close. You rest your lips against his, mumbling in your low voice against them, "you look so dam beautiful when you do that…" You thrust again, its tighter then before and the sound of his cries still linger in your ears. It's enough to send you over the edge. You give a loud grunt as you fill him, thrusting once more to ride out your pleasure and slump forward, resting your head against his small chest as it raises and falls.

You stay there for what seems like an eternity, happy to smell his scent and listen to his heart beat gradually slow. Delicate fingers slide through your hair as a soft voice whispers "hyung?"  
You lean back and slide out of him, his hands slide from your hair and drape over your shoulders You look up and see him smiling at you. "I'm tired, I want to go to bed" his voice only just above a whisper. You nod, still staring gormlessly at his sex-flushed face and tantalizing smile. Sliding up his trousers and pulling up your own you take him into your arms, his head resting gently against your chest as his hair brushes your chin. You climb the stairs quietly, his small weight nothing to you.  
Gently opening the door to his room you thank God that Yesung is away, oh and you apologise while you're at it. Not that you're at all sorry, in fact you plan to repeat this sin many, many times.


End file.
